Perfection In His Eyes
by CrazyAwesomeJ
Summary: A relationship between Nick and Miley blossoms...One-shot. NILEY!


Okay...so this is random. But, I wanted to write and couldn't think of anything...so I made it random!  
-

I flop down on my bed, bored as ever. Sighing for what seems like the thousandth time today, I pick up my cell phone and check the screen, hoping that someone will magically call me. But, much to my disappointment, nobodys called and nobody will call. Ughh! Why do all my friends have to be busy or be on summer vacation? Selena's in the Bahamas with her family, Megan's (Anderson) is with her boyfriend, Sterling (Knight), in France, Kevin's vacationing in New Jersey with his wife, Joe's in New Jersey with Kevin, Danielle, and his girlfriend Demi, and Nick is in L.A., but he's with his girlfriend. Ugh! I hate them. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing...and as expected, I lunge at it.  
"Hello," I anxiously answer.  
"Hey, Miles."  
"NICKY! How are you? How's your...girlfriend? How's anything and everything?" I'm so bored, I'm taking out my anxiousness on Nick. Poor Nick.  
"Um...I'm fine? Kristen (not Kristen Stewart) isn't my girlfriend anymore. And anything and everything is fine," he laughs.  
Nick broke up with his girlfriend? YES! Honestly, I've had a crush on Nick since we were 6. That says a lot, considering we've been friends since birth. And Kristen, well, she was a prissy little brat. She controlled Nick and I hate it when people take advantage of him...and, no, I wasn't just jealous that she was his girlfriend...Okay, well, maybe, a little. But, that doesn't matter anymore because he broke up with her! WOOHOO!  
"Miley? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, of course. Why would you ask that?"  
"Well, you were all quiet and, well, you're never quiet," he teases.  
I fake gasp. "Well, I think I'll just hang up on you, Mr. Meany."  
"You wouldn't. You miss me too much to risk me not calling you back..or worse, not answering when you call," he jokes "Very true. Anyways, what are you doing...besides talking to me?"  
"Well, I'm sitting at home, debating on whether or not to go out for a dinner and a movie, or sit at home and do whatever I want."  
"Ooo. Tough descision, huh Sparky," I reply, sarcastically.  
"Well, I think I'm going to go out and do something. But, the question is...do you wanna go with me?"  
I, mentally, scream. Did he just ask me out? Me and Nick? On a date? Breath in, breath out. Play it cool, Miley.  
"OF COURSE I WANNA COME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, LIKE, EVER FOR YOU TO ASK ME OUT!" I put my hand over my mouth and, mentally, curse at my self.  
"Really?"  
"Umm...," think Miley, think," yeah...,like, you know, as friends. Because you'd been spending too much time with Kristen. And I've really missed you," I cover.  
"Oh," he replies, sounding...disappointed?  
"Well, I, mean..."I sigh"...I've liked you for a long time and I'm trying to make it sound unimportant, because I didn't mean to tell you, but I was so excited that I...kinda...blew the secret. Well, actually everybody knew about my liking you, except..you. So, it wasn't really that much of a secret," I finish. Now watch our relationship go up in flames.  
"Really? How long have you liked me?"  
"Well, about 10 years. So, since we were 6," I confess.  
"Well, thats good to hear. You know, since I like you to."  
Wait, what? Did he just say he likes me?  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, it's just easier for me to hide and play off, then it is for you," he chuckles.  
"Well, I must say, you did a very good job, Nick Jonas. Because I had no idea," I laugh.  
"Of course you didn't. Like I said, I'm good at hiding emotions, and the fact that the thought never even crossed your mind was a big help, too." "But, being the curious person I am...why do you like me?"  
"Well, because your more likely to run into an electric fence, then I am. I would stop and you would just run head first into the fence," he laughs.  
"True."  
"Now, it's your turn. Why do you like me?"  
"Well, I love your eyes, your hair, your smile, the way you get frustrated when you can't figure something out, the way you manage to keep your cool when something's really difficult, the way you blush when your embarassed, the way you laugh, the way you sing, the way you-"  
"So, you like everything about me?"  
"Well, you could put that way too," I giggle.  
"I love everything about you, as well. But, I like to take the hard way and not explain it all," he laughs.  
"Yeah, I mean if you want to take the hard way out, and not explain what you like, thats your problem," I, sarcastically, reply.  
"Well, you know me. Always taking the hard way out," he laughs.  
"Oh boy, do I know," I giggle.  
"Now, this is the kind of relationship I want. One where I can talk with my girl for hours on end and never get bored or feel awkward," he sigh, happily.  
"Yeah. The friendship we have is pretty great, isn't it?"  
"It sure is Smiles. But, to make this relationship even greater...will you be my girlfriend?"  
Momentarily, I forget Nick is on the other line. So, I scream.  
"Seriously? You want ME, Miley Cyrus, to be your girlfriend?  
"Yes, I, seriously, want you to be my girlfriend. DON'T SCREAM!"  
"YES! Exscuse me, while I go do a happy dance!"  
Dropping the phone, I jump up and down, and do a little jig. Then, I pick up the phone, again.  
"Kay, I'm back."  
"Are you alright? You're not gonna die on me, right?" He laughs.  
"No, I'm okay...for now!"  
"Well, I'll talk to you later, because Kevin is calling and I'm sure you want to tell the girls about us. So, I'll come over tonight and we can hang out, kay?"  
"Kay,bye."  
"Bye," he finishes.  
Hanging up the phone, I start to scream and dance and sing and laugh. To you, I'd probably, look like a mad woman. But, to my friends, they would know that I'm just really excited about something. OH MY GOSH! I have to call Demi, Selena, Dani, and Megan! I dial in the first number: Megan!  
"Hello?"  
"MEGAN!  
"No. Sterling."  
"Oh! Well, give the phone to Megan."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Don't make this difficult boy," I joke.  
"And if I do?"  
I laugh. Sterling and Megan are so perfect for eachother. They both love to tease and goof around. "Please? I really need to talk to her! I'll give you a free fish coupon for iPizza iHut if you give her the phone..."  
"They don't sell fish at Pizza Hut!"  
"I didn't say "Pizza Hut," I said, "I-Pizza...I-Hut!"  
"Same thing! And whatever! There's no difference! Neither sell fish!"  
"Oh, you'd be suprised!"  
"You're crazy! Here's Megan."  
"Hello?"  
"MEGAN! Right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Guess who's Nick's new girlfrayend?"  
"Umm...Kaylee McCaffrey?"  
"What? No."  
"Who?"  
"ME!"  
"SERIOUSLY?"  
"YES! He asked me to be his girlfriend, like, 5 minutes ago! And he's coming over tonight to hang out!"  
"I'm coming home!" "Good, because I miss you and yeah!"  
"I'll call before and after the plane ride, kay?"  
"Kay. LOVE YOU!"  
"LOVE YOU, MILES!"  
We hang up and the other conversations go similarly, but still Megan is Megan and there's no one like her.  
-

After a 3 movies, 2 bags of extra buttery movie theater butter popcorn, and hours of laughter, Nick and I are struggling to keep our eyes open.  
"I'm too tired to go home," Nick mumbles.  
"Then, stay here. I don't want you to leave!"  
"Hmmm...okay. It's settled then," he yawns.  
"Night Nick," I whisper, before falling into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


End file.
